La jalousie est un vilain défaut
by DarkMimi
Summary: [Fic Complète et Corrigée] Réléna et Duo sortent ensemble! Et Heero n'apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout...[Yaoi quand même, je ne suis pas folle XD]
1. Chapitre 1

**

* * *

**

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+- (Y'a que moi pour écrire des horreurs pareilles)

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Disclamer : Y sont pas à moi TT mais un jour je les aurais ! niarck niarck !

Genre : Yaoi (plus tard), Hétéro (plus tard aussi), OOC, compliqué

Couples : DuoxRéléna ! (si ! j'ai osé !) Heero est jaloux, mais de qui ? 3x4 (plus tard) et Wufei il reste tout seul...avec moi!! XD

Commentaires : Et hop ! Voici ma deuxième fic Gundam Wing ! Je peux plus m'arrêter ! Bon, ok, j'ai fais un couple très particulier (DuoxRéléna) mais ça change un peu non ? Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une fan 1x2. Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Hé là qui va là Inspecteur Gadget  
Hé là ça va pas Ouh ouh  
Oh là je suis là Inspecteur Gadget  
C'est moi que voilà Inspecteur Gadget  
Ca va être la joie Ouh ouh  
Au nom de la loi Moi je vous arrête  
Je vous arrête là_

Chanson d'inspecteur gadget… Sonnerie téléphone portable …Répondre… Se lever… Sortir des couettes chaudes… Assassiner le crétin ou la crétine qui me passe ce coup de fil !

Duo se leva tant bien que mal et se traîna jusqu'à son portable sur la table de nuit :

Duo-« Duo Maxwell vous-avez-pas-idée-de-me-réveiller-à-une-heure-pareille-je-vais-vous-trucider-j'écoute ? »

Réléna-« Réléna à l'appareil. »

Je savais bien que c'était une crétine ou un crétin…

Duo-« Heero n'est pas ici, au revoir. »

Réléna-« Attend ! Duo, c'est à toi que je veux parler. »

Duo-« Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Heero t'as jetée ? Il est mort ? Oh ! Le con ! Il s'est encore jeté du 20eme étage ! Mais pourquoi il ne veut jamais m'écouter ce crétin ? »

Réléna-« Duo ! Laisse moi en placer une veux-tu ? »

Duo-« Nan, je veux pas ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du « aller, viens chez moi, je t'invite prendre le thé, on va bien s'amuser ! » »

Réléna-« Bah en fait…Je… »

Duo-« Allez, laisse moi maintenant, je suis fatigué, je te ferais dire que tu viens de me réveiller la ! Tu devrais culpabiliser à mort ! Quelle idée de me réveiller à cette heure ci ?

Réléna-« Duo….il est 15 heures.. »

Duo- « C'est bien ce que je disais. Salut. »

Réléna-« NON ! Écoute-moi ! S'il te plait ! »

Connections des neurones…Réléna vient de me dire « S'il te plait »…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Duo-« Bon, ok, j't'écoute. »

Réléna- « J'aurais voulu te parler mais…Pas au téléphone, tu pourrais venir chez moi ? »

Duo-« Pardon ? »

Réléna-« Arrête, ça m'est assez pénible comme ça...Je te demande de venir à la maison, c'est si terrible que ça ? »

Tu ne sais pas à quel point

Duo-« Oui, c'est si terrible que ça, si tu veux parler, appelle Dorothy. Salut »

Réléna-« ATTEND ! Duo, je t'en prie ! »

Cherchez l'erreur : Réléna qui supplie Duo….Y'a une couille dans le pâté là…

Duo- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Réléna-« Que tu viennes chez moi pour que l'on puisse parler. »

Mon bon cœur me perdra.

Duo-« Bon, ça marche, j'arrive, laisses moi juste le temps de me lever, manger et prendre une douche et je suis là, dans 2 heures ça te va ? »

Réléna-« Il te faut vraiment 2 heures pour faire tout ça ? »

Duo-« Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ? »

Réléna-« OUI ! »

Duo-« Alors à dans deux heures salut. »

Réléna-« Je t'attends. »

Duo-« Ouais c'est ça… »

Après avoir raccroché, Duo s'affala sur son lit

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Elle avait l'air si désespérée, je ne demande ce qu'elle a…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je n'en ai rien à battre de ce qu'elle a ! J'ai accepté juste parce qu'elle ne m'aurait pas lâché autrement…Je l'ai déjà vue à l'œuvre avec Heero, c'est terrifiant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche, son portable sonna pour la deuxième fois.

C'est pas vrai, on peut jamais être tranquille !

Il décrocha violemment.

Duo-« QUOI ENCORE ? »

Quatre-« Heu…Duo ? C'est Quatre… »

Duo-« Quatre ? Oh ! Je suis désolé ! »

Quatre-« Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas bien ? »

Duo-« Mouais, c'est juste que je viens de me réveiller. »

Quatre-« Duo…Il est 15 heures… »

Duo-« JE SAIS ! »

Quatre-« Levé du pied gauche ? »

Duo-« Levé par une pouffe. »

Quatre-« Hein ? »

Duo-« Nan, laisse tomber. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de fil ? »

Quatre-« La mission d'hier s'est bien passée ? »

Duo-« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réglé. »

Quatre-« Tu es où la ? »

Duo-« Dans un hôtel pas très loin. »

Quatre-« Très bien, on a encore besoin de toi. »

Duo-« Une nouvelle mission ? »

Quatre-« Oui. Une mission à trois. »

Duo-« Très bien, vous allez pouvoir vous débrouiller sans moi alors. »

Quatre-« Pourquoi ça ? »

Duo-« Je ne suis pas libre aujourd'hui. »

Quatre-« Heero voulait qu'on y aille tous les trois. »

Duo-« Heero peut aller se faire voir. »

Quatre-« J'avais mis le haut parleur, il a entendu, il veut te parler. »

Super, après la pouffe en rose, j'ai le droit au glaçon suprême.

Une voie glaciale se fit alors entendre.

Heero-« On t'attend dans 1 heure, soit à l'heure. »

Duo-« Alalalala, mon petit Heeronounet, tu ne te laves pas assez les oreilles, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit pourtant non ? »

Heero-« J'ai entendu que je pouvais aller me faire voir. »

Duo-« Oups, oubli ça Hee-chan oki ? »

Heero-« Hn. »

Duo-« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, coupe le haut parleur s'il te plait et puis va dans une autre pièce. »

Heero-« C'est fait. »

Duo-« Très bien, écoute alors, je ne peux pas venir, je ne suis pas libre c'est compris ? »

Heero-« Je ne veux pas le savoir, on a une mission. »

Duo-« Prend Trowa ou Wufei à ma place. »

Heero-« Wufei n'est pas là. »

Duo-« Il reste Trowa. »

Heero-« Non. »

Duo-Pourquoi ?

Heero-« Quand ils sont tous les deux ils ne sont pas au meilleur de leur capacités… »

Duo-« Oh ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Alors comme ça je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué ! Il va falloir les mettre ensemble ces deux là ! T'es pas d'accord Hee-chan ? »

Heero-« Ce n'est pas de ça dont on parlait. »

Duo-« Rooo Heero, décoince toi un peu ! »

Heero-« Hn ! »

Duo-« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'insiste pas ! »

Heero-« On t'attend. »

Duo-« NON JE NE VIENS PAS, Heero, en quelle langue veux-tu que je te le dise ? »

Heero-« En japonais. »

Duo-« Ah Ah Ah je suis mort de rire…ça te va pas de faire de l'humour. Je ne viendrais pas. »

Heero-« Pourquoi ? »

Duo- « ça te regarde pas. »

Heero-« Ca nous regarde tous, la mission pourrait échouer par ta faute. »

Duo-« Je sais que je suis indispensable mais là, c'est non, j'ai eu ma dose, je me suis déjà farci la mission d'hier et tout seul qui plus est ! »

Heero-« Et quelle est ta raison ? »

Duo-« J'ai…Rendez vous… »

Beurk, si un jour on m'avait dit que je dirais que j'ai un rendez vous avec Réléna, j'aurais laissé Heero me mettre une balle dans la tête.

Heero-« Avec qui ? »

Duo-« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Heero-« AVEC QUI ? »

Duo-« Oh ! Ça va, t'énerve pas comme ça….Avec Réléna… »

Heero-« HEIN ? »

Duo-« C'est bon, si tu veux ma place, vas y, je te retiens pas ! »

Heero-« …on se débrouillera sans toi. »

Duo-« Dit donc Hee-chan, je trouve que tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui, c'est le téléphone qui te fait cet effet ? Il va falloir que je t'en offre un alors ! Hee-chan ? Heero ? »

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Il a raccroché le nul ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai un Heero causant…Bon, avec ses bêtises, je vais finir par arriver en retard moi…

Il se dirigea alors vers la douche.

Heero raccrocha, il ressentait une drôle de chose mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il rejoignit alors les autres pilotes et leur annonça la nouvelle.

Heero-« Duo ne vient pas, Trowa, tu viens avec nous. »

Trowa-« Pourquoi Duo ne vient pas ? »

Heero-« Il ne peut pas. »

Quatre-Pourquoi ?

Heero-« Il a un rendez vous avec Réléna. »

Quatre et Trowa-« AVEC RELENA ? »

Heero-« Oui, préparez vous pour la mission. »

Et il sortit de la pièce. Quatre le regarda sortir, une main sur le cœur.

Jalousie ?

A suivre…

Duo : Tu vas quand même pas me faire ça ?

Darkie: Et pourquoi donc ?

Duo : Pitié !

Heero : Je suis contre ce que tu vas lui faire subir ! (brandit un drapeau 1x2)

RedLylie : moi aussi (brandit un drapeau à bas les pouffe !)

Darkie: Ah, nan, t'y met pas toi aussi ! Ma décision est prise !

Réléna : DDDDUUUUOOOOOO VIENT ME TUEERRRR !

Duo : NNNNAAAAANNNNN ! Oskour !

Darkie: Au fait, merci Kali, sans toi, je crois que je n'aurais jamais trouvé cette idée !

Heero et Duo : Kali….TU VAS MOURIR !


	2. Chapitre 2

**

* * *

**

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+- (Y'a que moi pour écrire des horreurs pareilles)

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Disclamer : Nan, ils ne sont pas encore à moi mais j'ai un plan infaillible : les commander pour noël !

Genre : Yaoi, Hétéro, OOC, Compliqué…

Couples : Pour l'instant on a le droit à du 3x4 et à du 2+Réléna (gomen)

Commentaires : Un deuxième chapitre (arrêter de me balancer des tomates à la gueule !). Comme quoi, Réléna n'est pas si chiante que ca ! (Je sais, on est à fond dans l'OOC)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Il était 21 heures, Duo et Réléna parlaient avec enthousiasme, chacun avait finalement trouvé que l'autre n'avait aucun rapport avec la personnalité qu'ils s'étaient donnés.

Du côté de Duo, il trouvait que finalement, Réléna n'était pas si pouffe que ça et qu'elle était plutôt intéressante, ces paroles étaient sensées et elle avait un sens de l'humour assez développé. Quel dommage qu'elle mette des fringues aussi laides…

Du côté de Réléna, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'était complètement trompée sur la personnalité de Duo. Il n'avait rien du petit crâneur qu'elle s'était imaginé, il était gentil, drôle, attentionné, il attirait la sympathie, tout le contraire d'Heero…Et puis il était plutôt beau garçon…C'est de lui dont j'aurais dû tomber amoureuse et non d'Heero…

Ca faisait des heures qu'ils parlaient tous les deux, Réléna s'était entièrement confiée à Duo, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Au début elle voulait juste lui demander quelques conseils pour qu'Heero la considère mieux qu'une chose gluante. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle s'était complètement lâchée, elle avait même pleurée dans les bras de Duo qui l'avait consolé sans rien demander.

Il lui avait expliqué qu'Heero ne connaissait pas le mot sentiment et qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il lui faisait du mal, il lui avait aussi dit qu'Heero ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir, ou alors il aurait de sérieux problèmes avec ce cher professeur J.

Pour lui remonter le moral, il avait fait des blagues, avait imité Heero dans ses grands jours, avait imaginé maintes et maintes façons de faire saigner du nez Wuffy…heu…Wufei pardon et avait imaginé pleins de complots pour mettre Quatre dans les bras de Trowa.

Réléna se sentait beaucoup mieux, Duo lui avait promis de l'aider à séduire Heero, demain, ils iraient faire les courses pour « changer sa garde robe » qu'il avait dit, apparemment, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ses robes…

Les heures passèrent, le thé avait été changé par de l'alcool et les petits gâteaux secs par toutes sortes de bonbons gélatineux

Duo-« Yaou ! Rélé-chan, je ne te savais pas comme ça ! »

Réléna s'enfilait verre d'alcool sur verre d'alcool.

Réléna-« Hips ! C'est ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'as montré ! »

Duo-« Vi, je sais J'ai pas bien fait ? »

Réléna-« Si ! C'est suuuuuuper boonn ! »

Duo-« Roooo mais t'as vu l'heure ? Il est…heu…zarrive pas à lire….attend….3 heures du mat ? »

Réléna-« Déjà ? ohohohohoh si on savait que je me saoule avec toi à 3 heures du mat ! »

Duo-« Je l'imagine en première page des journaux : « La Princesse Réléna retrouvée ivre morte aux côté d'un pilote de gundam » trooooop fort ! »

Réléna-« Hihihihihihihi hips ! ouuuuu j'ai mal au ventreuuuuu. »

Duo-« Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux arrêter, il faut être en forme pour faire les boutiques demain ! »

Réléna-« Vi, ze vais me coucher, je te raccompagne pas D-chan, ou alors je vais m'évanouir en chemin. »

Duo-« Pas de problème, t'inquiète, j'chuis un grand garçon ! je sais me retrouver tout seul ! Allez, à demain, t'inquiète pas, on va te le faire fondre à petit feu ton Hee-chan mamour »

Réléna-« J'y compte bien ! Et Duo ? »

Duo-« Vi ? »

Réléna-« Merci pour tout ! »

Duo-« Au plaisir voooooootre majesté ! »

Réléna-« A demain 15 heures ? »

Duo-« Oki ! Bye, faites de bo rêves princesse ! »

Il lui fit un baise main, Réléna vira au rouge pivoine, grommela un 'à demain' troublé et monta dans sa chambre.

Duo faisait le moins de bruit qu'il pouvait, mais c'était pas sa faute si les murs et le plancher bougeaient tout seul ! Il finit par arriver à pousser la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero, celui ci semblait dormir.

Tant mieux

Il se déshabilla vite fait et se glissa dans les draps pour s'endormir tout de suite.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Duo est enfin rentré.

Bizarrement, Heero n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, il se demandait constamment où était Duo et s'il était encore avec Réléna. Son cœur se serra. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Duo devait penser qu'il dormait, il se déshabilla et Heero eut bien du mal de ne pas le regarder faire. Il l'entendit se coucher et sa respiration devenir plus régulière. Il s'était endormit.

Je parie qu'il était saoul…

Sur cette dernière pensée, il trouva enfin le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Duo se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable.

Ca m'apprendra à me saouler comme ça…

Il regarda son réveil qui indiquait 14 heures.

Duo-« ET MERDE ! »

Quel fainéant, il est 14 heures et il dort toujours…

Heero fut coupé de ses pensées par Quatre.

Quatre-« Heero ? »

Heero-« Hn ? »

Quatre-« Il est rentré à quelle heure Duo hier soir ? »

Heero-« Environ 4 heures du matin pourquoi ? »

Quatre-« Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? »

Heero-« Il s'est saoulé. »

Quatre-« Avec Réléna ? »

Heero-« Mais j'en sais rien bon sang ! Arrête un peu avec toutes tes questions ! »

Quatre regarda son ami, étonné. Heero venait de s'énerver, Heero le soldat parfait avait laissé exprimer un sentiment…Pas normal tout ça. Il fut tiré de son raisonnement par le cri aigu de Duo, venant de l'étage.

Duo-« ET MERDE ! »

Duo se leva, prit la douche la plus rapide de son existence, dévala les escaliers, entra en trombe dans la cuisine, murmura un salut essoufflé et se rua dans le placard d'où il sortit une banane et un verre.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Quatre et Heero, il engloutit la banane en deux secondes, s'enfila trois verres de lait froid et sortit en criant.

Duo-« J'MEN VAIS ! SALUT A CE SOIR LES MECS. »

Il entendit tout de même la question de Quatre.

Quatre-« Mais ou vas-tu comme ça ? »

Duo-« EN VILLE AVEC RELE-CHAN, ON VA FAIRE LES COURSES ! BYE ! »

Duo et Réléna en ville ?

Quatre-« Dis Heero, tu savais toi que Duo et Réléna sortaient ensemble ? Heero ? »

Le dit Heero, avait la main crispée sur son verre qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Quatre-« Heero ? »

Heero-« Hn ? »

Quatre-« Tu vas bien ? »

Heero-« Hn. Je monte. »

Et il laissa Quatre tout seul dans la cuisine.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui lui ? C'est bien de la jalousie que je ressens chez lui, maintenant reste à savoir envers qui…Duo ou Réléna ?

A suivre…

Quatre : Ca t'amuse de me faire passer pour un détective ?

Darkie : Vi

Trowa : Et moi alors ? je fais quoi ?

Wufei : Et moi ?

RedLylie : Et moi ! …euh désolé

Darkie : Patience les gars, vous apparaîtrez vous aussi, vous n'inquiétez pas

Trowa : Bah si justement ça m'inquiète, quand je vois ce que tu fais à Heero et Duo…

Darkie : Vous parlez comme si c'était la fin du monde…

Wufei : C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE !

Darkie : Mon petit Wufei, tu me déçois là, et moi qui pensais te caser avec Réléna à la fin de la fic…

Wufei : HHEEEIIINNNN ?

Darkie: Respire Wuffy, c'était une blague !

Wufei : Je…ne m'appelle pas comme ca !


	3. Chapitre 3

**

* * *

**

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+- (Qui d'autre oserait un DuoxRéléna ?)

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Disclamer : Bientôt, ils seront miens !

Genre : Yaoi , Hétéro, OOC, compliqué

Couples : DuoxRéléna, 3x4, Wufei tout seul et Heero jaloux (mais de qui ? solution à la fin du chapitre...comment c'est trop dur de deviner en plus!! XD)

Commentaires : Un troisième chapitre ! Quelle chance n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, grâce à vos tomates, vos poireaux et vos patates, je vais pouvoir me faire des bonnes soupes pour l'hiver, merci à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Journal de Quatre, le 15 novembre :

_2 semaines, deux semaines que ça dure, Duo et Réléna sortent maintenant officiellement ensemble, qui l'aurait cru ? Duo, au début, devait juste aider Réléna à séduire Heero mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Duo et Rélena devinrent de plus en plus proches et la princesse oublia totalement le soldat parfait._

_Maintenant, ils ne se quittent plus, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble à s'embrasser devant les yeux dégoûtés d'Heero). Oui, Heero ne semble pas approuver du tout cette relation, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de qui il est jaloux._

_En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que Réléna pouvait être aussi sympa. Elle passe pratiquement toutes les journées chez nous, quand ce n'est pas nous qui venons chez elle. Elle a beaucoup monté dans notre estime, et je crois que c'est pareil pour Trowa et Wufei, mais pour Heero, je n'arrive définitivement pas à savoir ce qu'il ressent, à par de la jalousie. _

_Duo et Réléna m'ont poussé dans les bras de Trowa…et il m'a très bien accueilli, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Nous filons le parfait amour tous les deux._

_Je m'inquiète pour Heero, il souffre de cette relation, je sens bien qu'il ne sait pas lui même celui ou celle dont il est jaloux. Duo parle même d'aller s'installer chez Réléna, bien sûr, Heero a refusé sous prétexte qu'on avait besoin d'être tous les cinq au cas où il y aurait une mission. Duo n'a pas insisté mais semblait déçu. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre ses deux là, Duo ne lui parle presque plus. Remarque je le comprends, dès qu'Heero lui parle, c'est d'un ton froid et méchant, pire qu'avant ! Il ne s'arrange vraiment pas celui la…Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une discussion avec lui…_

_En attendant je profite du fait qu'il n'y ait aucune mission en vue pour me lover dans les bras de mon Trowa. Ca fait à peu près 1 semaine que nous sommes ensemble et je peux vous assurer que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je le lui ai dit et j'ai trouvé un écho à mes paroles, je suis si heureux ! _

_J'aimerais tellement que tout le monde soit aussi heureux que moi, c'est pas gagné pour Heero et je sens bien que Duo souffre de l'attitude qu'il a avec lui. Pour Trowa, je sais s'il est heureux, je le sens et il me l'a dit, Wufei commence à se sentir un peu seul, il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de son cas. Réléna paraît épanouie mais quelque part en elle, elle n'a pas oublié le soldat parfait qui a fait vibrer son cœur pendant si longtemps._

_Je ne crois pas que Duo et Réléna soient amoureux, ils se plaisent et s'entendent bien, mais il n'y a aucun sentiments amoureux entre eux et ils en sont heureux comme ça, alors tant mieux. _

_Il est temps de poser mon stylo, Duo m'appelle, il paraît soucieux._

Quatre referma son journal.

Quatre-« J'arrive. »

Il descendit et retrouva Duo affalé dans le canapé, zappant les chaînes de la télé.

Quatre-« Qu'y a t-il Duo? »

Quatre s'installa aux côtés de son ami natté. Ce dernier replia ses jambes dans es bras.

Duo-« Il me déteste parce que je suis avec Réléna ? »

Heero…Il parle d'Heero, je savais bien qu'il ne supporterait pas cette situation très longtemps.

Quatre-« Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste. »

Duo-« Mais tu as bien vu comment il me parle ? Il n'y a que du mépris dans sa voix ! »

Quatre-« Il ne va pas bien… »

Duo-« Pardon ? »

Quatre-« Il est perturbé, il ne va pas bien, il ne sait pas comment réagir, en effet il est jaloux mais…Es tu sûr que ce soit de toi dont il soit jaloux ? »

Duo-« Bien sûr ! Il ne supporte pas le fait que Réléna et moi soyons ensemble ! Elle était désespérée ! Elle l'aimait et il n'en avait rien à faire ! Et maintenant qu'elle l'a presque oublié et qu'elle est avec moi, il nous fait un caca nerveux ! Il veut récupérer Réléna ! Ca lui a pas suffi de la faire souffrir autant ? »

Quatre-« Je crois que tu te trompe Duo… »

Duo-« Je ne vois pas comment ! »

Plus borné tu meurs….Je laisse tomber.

Quatre-« Ecoute moi et va parler à Heero, ce n'est pas en croisant les bras que les choses vont s'arranger. »

Duo-« Bien. »

Je suis un soldat, je ne dois pas ressentir, alors pourquoi je ressens toutes ces choses ? Tous ces sentiments qui envahissent mon cœur…Cette jalousie est insupportable !Duo…ou Réléna ? Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus…Pourquoi j'ai mal quand je les vois ensemble ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler méchamment à Duo ? Pourtant je savais bien que Réléna m'aimait avant, et je n'en ressentais rien, aucune joie, de l'agacement peut être mais rien d'autre…est-ce que…se serait… de Duo dont je…NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas ! Pourquoi ? Quatre et Trowa sont bien ensemble eux…Non, je ne suis pas comme ca, je ne suis pas comme eux ! Je ne peux pas ressentir, je suis un soldat parfait ! Un SOLDAT PARFAIT ! JE N'AI PAS DE SENTIMENTS !

Heero sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

Duo-« Heero ? Heero ? youou ! Ca te tuerait de me répondre ? »

Heero-« D..Duo ? »

Duo-« Oui, c'est moi, tu te sens bien ? »

Heero-« Je…oui. »

Duo-« Bien, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Heero-« Hn… »

Duo-« Parler Heero j'ai dit ! Tu connais ce mot ? C'est pas avec des hn et des hn hn que tu vas t'en tirer cette fois ci ! »

Heero-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

Duo-« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça. »

Heero-« Je…ne sais pas. »

Duo-« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais pas ? Mais bon sang, tu as bien une raison pour m'envoyer chier comme tu le fait ! Tu ne supportes pas de nous voir ensemble Réléna et moi c'est ça ? Tu crois pas que tu l'as assez fait souffrir comme ça ? »

Heero-« TU COMPRENDS RIEN IL NE S'AGIT PAS DE RELENA ! »

Duo, les yeux écarquillés, regardait Heero.

Duo-« Q..Quoi ? »

Heero-« Il…ne s'agit pas de Réléna…. »

Il leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de Duo et là, il comprit, non, il ne s'agissait pas de Réléna, il s'agissait bien de Duo, Duo et ses yeux violet dans lesquels il aurait voulu se perdre, Duo et ses cheveux qu'il aurait voulu caresser, Duo et son corps qu'il aurait voulu serrer. Duo. Duo tout simplement.

Heero-« C'est toi Duo…Mon dieu…Tu vas me rendre fou… »

Duo ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction, la main d'Heero, toujours posée sur sa joue semblait le brûler, il aurait voulu l'enlever mais ne parvenait pas à bouger, paralysé devant la souffrance et le…désir qui s'échappait du garçon aux cheveux bruns.

La main quitta la joue pour caresser les lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Duo recula, se dégageant des mains d'Heero. Ce dernier, mué par une folie qui le prenait, se jeta sur Duo, l'empêchant de partir, il le plaqua contre le sol et s'allongea de tout son long sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Heero-« Duo…Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je ne savais pas que je…Pouvais ressentir comme ça mais…Je…Je »

Duo-« Non ! Tais toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tais toi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Heero-« Je t'aime Duo ! »

Duo poussa une plainte.

Duo-« Non… »

Jamais personne ne le lui avait dit, jamais personne n'avait prononcé ces quelques mots pour lui et voilà que Heero, Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon les lui disaient mais…Il était avec Réléna non ?

Heero-« Duo…Tu es si beau… »

Duo sursauta, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Et c'est quoi ces mains qui le tripotent?

Oh mon dieu ! Non arrête ça ! Heero ! Pas la ! Pas la !ah !

Les mains de Heero allaient et venaient sous le tee-shirt de Duo. Mais Duo ne se débattait pas, il le voulait autant qu'Heero, Réléna était complètement sortie de sa tête, il ne restait que Heero qui le caressait, Heero qui le déshabillait, Heero qui l'embrassait...Heero qui l'embrassait ?

Merde ! Comment il peut embrasser aussi bien ?

Duo fut assailli de délicieuses sensations, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça dans un baiser, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il échangeait avec Réléna. Il gémit doucement alors que Heero jouait avec sa langue.

Duo s'apprêtait à enlever le tee-shirt d'Heero quand la porte fut soudainement ouverte laissant apparaître Réléna.

A suivre…

Duo : C'est bon, t'es pardonnée -

Heero : Je confirme

Darkie : Je vous avais bien dit que j'étais une adepte du 1x2

Duo : Tu m'as quand même mis avec Réléna….

Heero : En parlant de Réléna, t'était vraiment obligée de la faire intervenir ?

RedLylie : Surtout à ce moment là ! C'est dégueulasse ! Tu les interromps en pleine action !

Darkie: Bah vi, j'ai décidé de vous faire enrager jusqu'au bout

Heero et Duo : Elle est gentille…


	4. Chapitre 4

**

* * *

**

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+-

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Disclamer : Y sont pas à moi TT mais un jour je les aurais ! niarck niarck niarck !

Genre : Yaoi, OOC etc..

Couples : 1x2 ! Enfin ! Et Réléna peut aller se faire voir ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Commentaires : The end.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Duo s'apprêtait à enlever le Tee-shirt d'Heero quand la porte fut soudainement ouverte, laissant apparaître Réléna. La pièce fut envahie par un grand silence, personne n'osait parler ni même bouger. Réléna restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux exorbités qui menaçaient de verser une rivière de larme à chaque instant. Heero avait la tête baissée, n'osant affronter ni le regard blessé de la princesse, ni celui honteux de celui qu'il aimait. Quand à Duo, il s'écarta violemment d'Heero, s'empara de sa chemise traînant par terre et tendit la main vers son actuelle petite amie.

Duo-« Réléna, je... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Réléna partit en courant tout en claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant à nouveau Heero et Duo seul et face à face. Duo fixait la porte, la main toujours tendue dans les airs, puis il rapporta sa main à son visage.

Duo-« Mon dieu, comment j'ai pu lui faire ça? »

Réléna était rentrée chez elle en pleurant, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura encore, encore et encore. Ce qu'elle avait vu...ça lui faisait tellement mal! A peine fut-elle rentrée qu'elle entendit un bruit de moto et des pas précipités monter quatre à quatre les escaliers. Inutile de préciser qui c'était.

Réléna-« Va t'en Duo, je ne veux plus te voir!! »

Duo était derrière la porte de la chambre de Réléna, il n'entra pas mais n'était pas décidé à partir pour autant.

Duo-« Réléna, je...je suis désolé, écoute moi s'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliquer! »

Réléna-« Que je t'écoute? Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, tout est parfaitement clair!!...Comment...Comment as tu pu? Je, je te faisais confiance! »

Duo-« Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il s'est passé Réléna! Je...Voulais parler à Heero, je ne comprenais pas sa froideur envers nous deux, je pensais qu'il voulait te récupérer, son attitude m'énervait et.. »

Réléna-« Et quoi? Tu es entré et tu t'es jeté sur Heero sans aucune raison ? »

Duo-« Non. Il...m'a dit que...qu'il m'aimait.. »

Réléna-« Que..Quoi? Il...mon dieu... »

Duo entendit la voix de Réléna s'étrangler dans ses pleurs.

Duo-« Je suis réellement désolé Réléna, tout s'est passé si vite, je...Je n'ai aucune excuse, je n'ai pas cherché à l'arrêter... »

Réléna-« Et toi? »

Duo-« Pardon? »

Réléna-« Et toi, tu...l'aimes? »

Duo-« Je..Non!! Enfin...je ne sais pas... »

Réléna-« Tu l'aimes plus que moi? »

Duo-« Ce n'est absolument pas pareil!! »

Réléna-« C'est quoi alors? »

Duo-« Ecoute Réléna, je ne sais pas, je...Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe!! »

Réléna-« Et moi alors?? Tu crois peut être que je comprends quelque chose? J'étais folle amoureuse d'Heero mais tu as réussi à me le faire oublier en grande partie et alors que je croyais avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour qui je comptais vraiment, je le retrouve en train de d'embrasser celui dont j'étais amoureuse, tu trouves ça normal toi? »

Duo-« Je.. »

Réléna-« Non! Tais toi, je n'ai pas fini!!! Je commençais réellement à ressentir autre chose avec toi et toi tu...Tu me dis qu'Heero t'as fait une déclaration d'amour? Et...Et je vous ai vu...Ce n'est pas normal, c'est moi qui aurait du être à la place d'un de vous!! Vous êtes...Vous êtes deux garçons!! Moi qui suis une fille, j'aurais du être à ta place ou à la place d'Heero!!!!! »

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait du mal à croire que de telles paroles pouvaient sortir de la bouche de la princesse.

Duo-« Réléna...Tu trouves la relation entre Trowa et Quatre anormale? »

Réléna-« Là n'est pas la question!! »

Duo-« Si, la question est la! Tu penses que l'amour entre deux garçons n'est pas normal? Tu penses que parce que tu es une fille, tu as la priorité sur les autres? »

Réléna-« Je...n'ai rien contre Trowa et Quatre sinon je ne t'aurais pas aidé à leur faire ouvrir les yeux mais c'est un cas exceptionnel ! Une fille doit être avec un garçon comme un garçon doit être avec une fille! »

Duo-« Je ne te croyais pas comme ça Réléna, tu me déçois, le sexe de la personne aimée n'a aucune importance! Tu ne serais pas tombé amoureuse d'Heero si ce dernier avait été une fille? »

Réléna-« Bien sûr que non!!!! Enfin...je...Mais bon sang, Heero n'est pas une fille, c'est un garçon mais moi, j'en suis une de fille alors pourquoi s'est-il tourné vers un autre homme? C'est...injuste... »

Duo-« Tu devrais revoir tes principes Réléna. Je te répète que je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, mais c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Je m'en vais, si tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir alors tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, je te le promets. Essaye de repenser à tout cela Réléna, tu te trompes en disant que c'est injuste, tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera de l'amour que tu cherches. Sache quand même que j'ai passé d'excellents moments avec toi mais nous aurions dû rester au stade de bons amis, nous sommes allés trop loin dans notre relation et regarde ce que ça a donné...Au revoir Rélé-chan. »

Duo repartit sans aucun regard en arrière, laissant une Réléna déboussolée et perdue en train de pleurer dans sa chambre.

Les jours passèrent, Réléna avait présenté ses excuses à Duo et était partie en disant qu'elle avait bien réfléchi et qu'elle avait été bête, elle avait décidé de partir en voyage pour changer d'air et de principe tout en espérant trouver le véritable amour. Juste avant de s'en aller, elle avait conseillé à Duo de saisir sa chance auprès d'Heero car l'amour d'Heero était quelque chose de précieux que personne d'autre que lui n'arriverait à avoir.

Duo et Heero n'avaient pas reparlé de 'l'incident' de la chambre quelques jours plus tôt mais une fois Réléna partie, ils éprouvèrent tout deux une profonde envie de mettre les choses au clair.

Duo-« Heero...Est-ce que tu étais sérieux que tu as dit que tu...que tu m'aimais? »

Heero-« Oui, je l'étais. »

Duo-« Et maintenant? »

Heero-« Je le suis toujours. »

Duo-« Et? »

Heero-« Et je t'aime Duo Maxwell. »

Duo-« Je..Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. »

Heero-« Je ne te demande pas de l'être. »

Duo-« Mais je veux bien essayer de t'aimer. »

Heero-« Tu...veux dire que.. »

Duo-« Que je reste avec toi Heero Yuy. »

Heero-« Tu es sincère? »

Duo-« Oui, je suis sincère. »

Heero-« Et maintenant? »

Duo-« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? »

Heero-« Oui... »

Quand leur lèvres se touchèrent, Duo ressentit à nouveau une décharge lui traverser le corps. Tomber amoureux d'Heero lui sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'imaginait.

The end

Darkie: Avouez que cette fin elle est toute mimi!

Duo: Oui, j'avoue mais j'ai toujours pas eu mon lemon!

RedLylie : Obsédé !

Darkie: Tu fais chier Duo..

Heero: Quelque chose me dit que tu t'es inspiré de Zetsuai pour écrire ce chapitre...

Darkie : Vii j'avais pas d'inspiration et quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je ne connaissais pas encore Zetsuai, mais maintenant que j'en ai fait mon manga yaoi culte, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en relever la morale

Heero: Je n'ai pas à m 'en plaindre, du moment que ta fic s'est bien finie.

Duo: j'en entendu Zetsuai! Je veux lire Zetsuai!! Tu me les prêteras??

Darkie: Bien sur mon Duo-mamour -

Heero: Alors comme ça Duo est ton "Duo-mamour"?...

Darkie: Heero, fait attention, la jalousie est un vilain défaut!!

Heero :...C'est nul..

Darkie: Je sais ...

Petite note: C'est ma première fic en plusieurs chapitres sur Gundam Wing que je finit !!! Bon c'est pas la mieux..Mais bon c'est déjà ça !


	5. Chapitre bonus: Fin parodiée

**La Jalousie est un vilain défaut**

Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : DarkMimi -+-Perverse Sérieuse…Sérieusement Perverse-+-

Bêta lectrice : RedLylie

Disclamer : Y sont pas à moi TT mais un jour je les aurais ! niarck niarck niarck !

Genre : Yaoi, OOC etc..

Couples : 1x2 ! Enfin ! Et Réléna peut aller se faire voir ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Commentaires : Bonus, Fin alternative, à prendre sur le ton de l'humour

**Chapitre 4 :**

Horrifié devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, Réléna parvint tout de même à parler, toujours sous le choc.

-Mon dieu, Duo ? Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

//Heu…si je lui dit qu'Hee-chan m'aide à faire des abdos, elle va jamais me croire, vite Duo, trouve une excuse…shit ! Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré moi ? TT//

-Duo…tu es blessé c'est ça ? Au mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? tu t'es battu avec Heero ? Vous étiez en train de vous battre ? vous vous battiez pour Moi ? Comme c'est mignon ! ohhhhh Duo, il ne fallait pas ! Heero, pousse toi de là et ne touche plus à un seul cheveu de Duo ! Je suis à lui maintenant, tu n'as pas voulu de moi en temps voulu, maintenant, c'est trop tard, je sors avec Duo maintenant, ne crois pas que l'intérêt que tu me porte m'indiffère, je t'aimerais toujours au fond de mon cœur mais maintenant c'est trop tard tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas la peine de vous battre, je vous aime tous les deux mais je suis avec Duo. Ne m'en veut pas Heero, mais c'est la vie, c'est comme ça. Des fois les événements ne se déroulent pas comme prévus Heero. Il faut que tu m'oublie, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut faire avec, et patati et patata….blablablablabla…

Heero et Duo, toujours dans la même position, regardaient Réléna avec des yeux de merlan fris.

//_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je rêve !…pitié faites la taire, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être conne quand elle s'y met, comment j'ai fait pour sortir avec CA ?//_

Heero n'en pensait pas moins.

_/quelle crétine celle là…où est mon flingue ?/_

Réléna continuait son speech toute seule tandis que les deux garçons commençaient à se rhabiller. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin de parler, elle fixa Duo.

-Mon chéri, ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais je ne veux pas que vous deveniez ennemis par ma faute. Je t'aime beaucoup mais ça vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête notre relation dès à présent, je ne supporterais pas que vous vous battiez sans cesse pour moi tu me comprends mon lapin ?

Duo la regarda, bouche bée.

-Heu…ouais ouais j'ai compris…

Réléna le regarda, un regard chargé de tendresse.

_///Ohh…comme il est mignon, il acquiesce pour pas me faire de la peine…///_

Elle sortit alors de la chambre.

-Adieu les garçons, sachez que je ne vous oublierais jamais, même quand je serais grand mère je me rappellerais de vous et patati et patata….

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

_/et c'est repartit…quand je pense que j'ai oublié de charger mon flingue, ça me tue…/_

La porte finit enfin par se fermer et Réléna partit pour de bon. Duo et Heero se regardèrent…et se re-déshabillèrent pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

Fin

Duo : C'est quoi cette fin pourrie ?

Rélana : Pourquoi je passe toujours pour une conne ?

Darkie: parce que t'en est une ?

Réléna : ah ! C'est pour ça alors ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! -

Duo et Heero : elle est VRAIMENT conne…


End file.
